It is the purpose of this project to study the pathogenesis and reactivation of chronic mouse cytomegalovirus infection by immunosuppression and anti-lymphocytic serum (ALS). Administration of ALS shortly after acute infection leads to a chronic disseminated disease with glomerulonephritis. Results suggest that the tissue damage associated with CMV infection is caused by host immunological reactions and not by the cytopathic effect of the virus.